


The Martha Stewart Guide To Baking Cookies And Playing With Werewolves

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would do anything to avoid Derek. Excuse of the day: making cookies. What he didn't expect is Derek showing up at his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martha Stewart Guide To Baking Cookies And Playing With Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #8: Cookies  
> Unbeta'd

There’s no way he’s attending the pack meeting today. This is already the third one he’s been missing in a short time but Stiles’s decided to avoid anything related to Derek and by extension to the pack. Anything that could bring back those stupid stupid ideas that make his heart pound. Like thinking about his scarf around the alpha’s neck. Because there’s no way he should think about the scarf. Let alone about _the_ neck. Nope. Not at all. Like there’s no way he’s ever imagined all the things Derek could do with his scarf. But you know, better safe than sorry and avoid any stimulation. And leave those stupid stupid ideas fade with time. For good.

So Stiles ignores Scott’s texts, worrying about his absence. He’s keeping himself busy. To justify his absence and to make his mind focus on anything but where he’s not.

Today for example he’s making cookies. For the first time. With a recipe he found on Martha Stewart website, because if you’re trying to learn something new, at least learn from the best, right? But for now, his first three attempts are rather ... failures. Test number one burned. Completely. Nothing to save. Test number 2 didn’t keep the shape of individual cookies and when Stiles took the plate out of the oven it was as if he’d been trying to make one huge unique cookie. The third test was too runny and is still not cooked after one hour in the oven. Maybe he should give up.

The thing is, giving up has never really been an option for Stiles. Plus in this particular case it would mean having much too many time to think about The One He’s Not Supposed To Think About. So he’s gonna look up on the internet. Find another recipe. Find tips for guaranteed no fail cookies. Housewives secrets on the small changes one can try to make the recipe perfect.

Scrolling his computer screen in his room, Stiles doesn’t hear Derek coming through the window.

\- You missed the meeting

Stiles startles and almost fells off his chair. So he gets up, trying to put a good face.

\- Sure, make yourself at home Derek, please –

So … Derek is in his room. Okay. Stiles can handle that. No desire whatsoever to throw himself on him and kiss him. Nope. Not at all.

\- You missed the meeting today. And the previous ones.

\- You're repeating yourself. Old age already?

Sarcastic Stiles for the win, trying to buy himself some time to repress the really disturbing desire growing like a wave of heat at the back of his neck. But then Derek sits on Stiles’ chair and approaches much too close to the bed where Stiles’s now sitting. He’s screwed.

\- Stiles

_Don’t say my name like that._

\- Derek

\- You missed th –

_Why is Derek coming even closer?_

\- You're going to repeat it again?

\- As long as you won’t tell me why, yes

_Stop looking at me in the eyes, you handsome hot creepy wolf._

\- I

He needs to find an excuse. Stat. Though he’s usually a master in creating good excuses in a limited time, this time his brain completely fails him. His eyes are focusing on Derek's mouth. He can hear him, he can even recognize the words but the meaning of it all is kind of blurry. Nothing but lips he would love to-

\- Something’s burning

_Yes something is totally burning in my pants but NO don’t think about that. Focus Stiles. Focus._

\- What?

Derek frowns.

\- In the kitchen, something’s burning

In less than ten seconds, Derek has left the room and is running down the stairs. Stiles follows and it's only once he’s in the kitchen that he realizes the cookies where still in the oven. Attempt number 3 eventually burned. So much for being the new Martha Stewart then.

\- You’re cooking?

\- Yes, yes and that … is why I couldn’t come to the meeting. To cook. For my father. Really important project.

_Why make up a new excuse when you have already one._

\- Sure

This could be sarcastic but oddly Stiles could swear that there’s something serious about Derek’s answer. He believes Stiles’ lie. Though cooking for his father _is_ quite important to be honest. Since the Snow Incident, their relationship is slightly tense. Since he admitted having tried magic, his father looks suspiciously at every single weird thing happening in town. Fortunately he didn’t confess to anything else.

\- I have things to make amends for, you know

And _this_ is by no means a lie.

\- Okay. But seriously, with these cookies? - Derek makes a gesture toward the burnt cookies in the plate – Good luck!

Sarcasm. Nice. But sadly true.

\- I know

\- Really, it's -

\- Hey, Big Wolf, if you think you can do better…

\- You bet I can!

Stiles looks at Derek slightly amazed.

\- You cook?

\- My mother taught me.

Derek said that with a smile. This is probably the first time Stiles hears him talk about his mother. And he looks like it’s a good memory.

\- Oh

Derek wearing an apron and preparing the Kitchen Aid could be the ultimate ridiculous vision, wiping off all of Stiles’ secret desires from his mind, but what happens is quite the opposite. Every move shows a true mastery of the subject and Stiles is fascinated. Instead of helping, he just watches as Derek cuts the butter into pieces. As he weighs the sugar. As he breaks the eggs with one hand without crushing them and putting pieces of shell in the dough. Yes, Stiles did try that move. Yes, he failed. It was pathetic. Fortunately there were no witnesses.

\- Could you at least pretend to listen to what I say, Stiles?

Stiles is caught off guard while his eyes are stuck watching Derek’s hands mixing the dough for the last step of the recipe.

\- Hmm sorry what?

\- Always taste the dough before finishing the recipe

\- Is it a scientific fact?

\- It’s the fun part, Stiles, you have to dip your fingers in the dough and lick them

Derek is probably the last person Stiles would have imagined having fun making pastry. And now he even smiles, handing him the bowl and Stiles suddenly thinks _why fight_? They’re having a good time, why couldn’t he, why wouldn’t he dip his fingers in the soft and sticky mixture and taste it to see what Derek is capable of. So he does. He gives up putting all his energy in containing himself around Derek and he grabs the bowl.

\- It's good, okay, I admit it, you’re good

_That didn’t sound weird at all._

-I told you so

Derek smiles and dips his fingers in the bowl.

\- So are you finally going to tell me why you didn’t come to the meeting?

Shit. A whole afternoon of cooking diversion but Derek hadn’t forgotten why he came here in the first place.

\- Well, are _you_ gonna tell me why you're wearing my scarf?

Derek licks his fingers. Stiles could swear it’s just a way of buying some time before finding a new lie. And it works. Stiles' attention is completely distracted. Derek’s fingers in Derek’s mouth are all he can think about right now. He’s so not focusing he forgets he’s even waiting for Derek to answer. Now he’s just grabbing Derek’s wrist and he’s licking Derek’s fingers and what’s left of dough and chocolate chips on them.

Derek's face freezes instantly. His smile disappears and it's like a cold shower for Stiles.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did he do that? Derek steps away from him now. Stiles doesn’t move. He has no idea what to do. His brain is just stuck on pause.

-Your dad is back

Through the blur in his head, Stiles barely hears the entrance door slamming and his father’s voice saying something he doesn’t understand. Shit. Well at least he won’t catch them in an embarrassing situation. _That’s it Stiles, look on the bright side_.

There’s no way Stiles can explain why Derek would come by and bake cookies with him without sounding weird, though. He’s going to look at him with his disappointed look that’s becoming a habit, now.

That’s when a small miracle happens as his father decides to go upstairs instead of joining in the kitchen right away giving Derek all the time he needs to leave. To flee, Stiles thinks, far away and as fast as possible from what just happened, whatever it was.

When the sheriff finally joins Stiles, he’s putting the cookies they just made in the oven. Derek’s cookies. The only successful attempt of the day. The ones Stiles won’t be able to eat without thinking about Derek. About Derek standing in front of him. Derek smiling. Derek’s fingers. About the taste of the cookies and the taste of Derek.

But mostly, what Stiles thinks about is why the hell did he have to ruin everything. As usual.


End file.
